


just two

by mrscartoon



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Student/Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscartoon/pseuds/mrscartoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marianne enjoys her professor. bog likes his student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just two

**Author's Note:**

> student/teacher au drabble that kept nagging at me and had to be written quickly

Marianne enjoyed watching the way his hands moved when he gave a lecture. Professor King had a tendency to spread his fingers far apart in excitement when he spoke about brave kings from history and how they restored broken kingdoms.

No one could pick up on his joy as he spoke about these things. His passion lost on the rest of his class. A glance at his permanent scowl and lowered eyebrows was all they gathered, but Marianne knew. She could read between the lines. His face bore nothing compared to his body language.

It made her heart clench painfully and her body have trouble breathing.

Marianne enjoyed the way Professor King held on to her waist with a deathly grip, as though she was all he had left. Their lips bruising one another and her hands gripping on his dress shirt with white knuckles. He whispered her name like a prayer and practically sobbed against her neck like a desperate man rescued from sea.

These moments were her favorites. Where she wasn’t his student and he wasn’t her professor. Just two broken souls grasping at clinging clothes, trying their hardest to join wholly on top of his office desk with term papers scattered about.

 

Professor King liked looking up from the front of the room to the second row, knowing he would see shining amber eyes looking back at him. It was embarrassing how many times he caught himself almost smiling. He didn’t mind giving Marianne his widest smile in the solitude of his home, his office, where it was just them. He wanted nothing more than to give her his smiles, his laughter, his heart.

She read him far too well and knew how to make him break character. To not be the scary professor freshmen heard about from seniors, but the nervous wreck Marianne discovered him to be. He had never been happier staying all night at the campus library with a student. Meeting Marianne had been a dream he didn’t know he desired until she stumbled upon his life.

Professor King liked the way her eyes went wide when he first whispered those three words. It was dark and snowing, she drove to his home to celebrate the holiday night with him. He had felt the words before his brain registered it. When she showed up at his apartment, two presents for him to open and a story about how she had to practically physically fight her dad to leave early to see him, he suddenly had the words at the tip of his tongue.

He nearly said them, but just shook his head and gave her the sweetest, longest kiss he could muster without having her right on the hallway of the apartment complex.

Presents open, wine drunk, clothes scattered, and sweaty bodies holding tightly to one another on the couch, King knew it was time.  _“I love you,”_  he whispered and Marianne knocked the air out of him as she propped herself up on his chest, staring down at him with wide eyes. Her shock shocked him, so he said them again and again and again until tears streamed down her cheeks.

They joined once more on the couch, with every thrust and shudder, Marianne whispered again and again her i love you’s and King could pretend for a second that he wasn’t her professor and she wasn’t his student. Just two love-sick fools finding each other and never letting go.


End file.
